Electronic devices may be important means for transferring various types of information to users. Various types of information of the electronic devices may be displayed to the users through displays. The displays may display more diverse types of information as the sizes of the displays become larger. If the number of displays is increased with the increasing size thereof, the electronic devices can transfer a larger amount of information to the users, thereby enhancing user convenience. In addition, the electronic devices may provide diverse input means (e.g., keypads) for receiving user input for various types of information. The electronic devices may provide various types of information to the users using multiple displays and may provide an interface that allows the users to use such various types of information through the displays.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.